Misfortunes
by yeknodelttil
Summary: Teyla and John go through a troubling time.


**Misfortunes**

Title: Misfortunes

Author: yeknodelttil

Series/Movie: STARGATE ATLANTIS

Category: Romance/Angst

Rating: PG - 13

Pairings/Characters: Sheyla, McKay, Weir, Beckett, Dex

Spoilers: zilch

Warning: Mention of an attempted rape but that's all it is a mention of an attempted one nothing graphic.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own them, Pretty please don't sue!

Author's note: As I wrote this ficcie sorry if it isn't well written. I swear I didn't know song fics were banned.

Summary: Misfortunes run in Atlantis. (It's a SHEYLA! Just letting Sheirs out there know.)

"Unauthorized Stargate activation!" Dr Elizabeth Weir ran into the control room of Atlantis.

"Are you receiving a GDO code?" She hated it when the Wraith ruined a good day.

"Yes, reading Dr. McKay's IDC." The control attendant turned to face her. "He's requesting medical assistance." Liz clicked the mike in her ear. "Dr. Beckett to the Jumper bay." Within a few seconds a Puddle Jumper emerged through the gate. Slowly the Puddle Jumper ascended up into the bay. Weir had to keep calm, her job required coolness in intense situations; she needed to keep that calm especially now.

---

In the Jumper bay things weren't so calm and collected. The medical team were pacing frantically waiting for the Jumper's hatch to open.

Inside Colonel John Sheppard and Rodney McKay were fussing over the still body of Teyla Emmagen. Ronan Dex sat at the controls relaxed. John held her hand while Rodney fussed with the first aid kit. As soon as Carson saw an opportunity he rushed inside pushing John and Rodney away. He checked her vitals.

"She's stable. I need an IV line for the lass." John turned away as soon as Carson went to stick the needle in her. For someone who was military trained he was squeamish when it came to him and needles. "Lets get her on the stretcher." As they lifted her up Carson saw she was bleeding and just where she was bleeding. Beckett nodded and they started to make their way to the infirmary.

As John exited the Jumper Dex shoved past him. John instantly reacted and shoved Dex straight into the wall opposite. Ronan pushed John off him sending him careening into the Jumper, as he fell he grabbed a long wooden stick that Teyla always referred to as her 'Tonfa'. Using exactly what Teyla had taught him he soon pinned Dex to the floor.

"This is all your fault!" He screamed. "She wouldn't be lying there if you hadn't done what you did to her!" John punched him across the face.

"John…" Rodney gently called.

"I heard her she said no! We all heard her!"

"John, he's not worth it."

"Your right. Take him away put him in the holding cell, with the shield up." John stood up and let the guards take Dex away. "I have to see Teyla." He whispered.

"Lets see Elizabeth she'll want to know what happened." Sheppard nodded. Rodney was never one for the mushy stuff but John needed someone and he was there. "I promise we'll see Teyla in a while. You know Carson, he'd kick us right out of the infirmary."

---

"How's Teyla?" Weir asked as Rodney and John sat down.

"We don't know." John was staring into space.

"What happened?" Rodney lifted a cup of coffee up to his lips.

"Ronan…" McKay started.

"He wanted to rape Teyla. That's it."

"Did he succeed?"

"No, I got there just after he'd…knocked her around." John looked down and closed his eyes willing the tears not to fall. "She yelled for help! I ran…I couldn't have been more than a minute away. We shot Dex and…ran to Teyla by that time she was already down." John started to choke up. Rodney couldn't believe that the tough Lt. Colonel Sheppard was crying.

"Thank god the Daedalus brought zats." Weir leaned back safe in the knowledge that Dex had failed his attack on Teyla. "I'd like to talk to him." John stood and Weir nodded her dismissal. "What injures did Teyla obtain?"

"I don't know Elizabeth, from what I could tell abdominal punches and maybe a concussion. I'm not sure what else."

"Thanks. I'll go see her now…"

"_Beckett to Weir."_ Liz touched her laptop to reply to Carson.

"Go ahead,"

"_I'm taking Teyla into surgery we need to operate."_

"What's wrong?"

"_I'm afraid I can't tell you lass, not until I get her consent when she wakes. Beckett out."_

"What shall we do with Dex?" Weir asked.

"More importantly what do we do to keep John away from Dex?" They sighed. The situation was hopeless.

---

John entered Teyla's room intent on fetching her some clean clothes when she left the infirmary. He didn't know she'd been taken into surgery. Looking around he saw she had tight tops – training tops, working top, and the odd T-shirt, including a few of his. For trousers she had tight ones with a few skirts.

Without knowing the extent of her injures he really didn't know what to choose until he thought carefully about it. If she had a broken rib or arm she would need a loose fitting t-shirt; so he picked one of his olds ones. The same went for a broken leg, so he chose her skirt and a pair of loose fitting trousers.

He thought about training the other week while holding her skirt. Teyla and Dex had been fighting when Ronan had knocked her down, holding her throat ready to squeeze. Immediately John had put his Tonfa under Dex's neck preventing him from hurting her. If he hadn't been there Dex might have…he shook his head to clear his thoughts. Slowly he slid down the wall and cried.

He didn't even notice someone enter her quarters, until that person wrapped him up in their arms.

"John she's going to be okay." A voice gently whispered. "She's out of surgery." John pulled back and looked into the eyes of Elizabeth Weir. She handed him a cup of tea.

"Surgery?"

"Didn't you know?" John shook his head. "Beckett said she's going to be okay, just a few months off should do the trick." John tried to smile. He rubbed his eyes like a small child; they were red and puffy.

"Can we see her?"

"She's still under. Carson says she should be awake in a few hours, until then no one's to go down to the infirmary. They need to clean her up." John nodded his approval. "Until then you are going to get some sleep."

"I can't sleep while she's down there…" He tried to protest.

"You have no choice. You see that cup of tea?" He looked at it. "Well it had a sedative in it."

"I'll fight it…you can't…" He drawled as he finally succumbed to the drug.

---

Four hours later, Rodney had been nominated to tell John that Teyla would wake soon. Slowly he approached Teyla's door and entered. John lay asleep on the bed.

"John? John wake up!" John stirred.

"What do you want?"

"It's Teyla she's…" John stood up, grabbed the clothes and ran as fast as he could. "Awake." Sighing as he got up Rodney also made his was towards the infirmary.

---

Teyla started to wake. It took a moment for her vision to clear. Carson immediately went to her side.

"Dr Beckett? What am I doing here?" She asked.

"Do you remember what happened on the planet lass?"

"Yes." She barely whispered.

"Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay brought you back here. Mr. Dex is in a holding cell at the moment. When we first brought you here you appeared to be bleeding from your cuts, however this was the result from a wee complication." At this point Sheppard decided to 'gracefully' enter. He skidded to a halt next to Teyla's bedside. "Colonel Sheppard I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave until…"

Teyla cut him off. "You can tell me while he is here." Carson sighed.

"I'm sorry lass but you suffered a miscarriage." John was shocked while Teyla looked confused.

"I do not understand."

"Teyla you lost a child." Teyla's lip started to quiver.

"There must be a mistake I was not pregnant."

"I'm afraid you were. I'm so sorry." Teyla started to tear up despite her best efforts to stop herself. She looked up at John, he gathered her in his arms as she cried. His own tears started to fall again. Gently he kissed her neck.

"I'll kill him. I'll maim him." John stood up suddenly.

"John don't do anything rash." Carson told him.

"Don't you tell me what not to fucking do!" John ran out of the infirmary.

"Beckett to Weir!"

"_Yes Carson?"_

"John just left the infirmary."

"_Where's he headed?"_

"I'm not a bloody watch dog. I think he's going to either the mainland or the cells. He's pretty angry."

"_I'll have guards on the look out for him."_

"Dr Weir?"

"_Teyla its good to hear you voice."_

"Colonel Sheppard would have gone to the cells he will not go to the mainland."

"_Thank you Teyla. Weir out."_ At Beckett's glare she looked down.

"Teyla what do you know?"

"I have no…"

"Yes you do. What is it?"

"I am the only one who can stop him from making a mistake. That is all I will say. I need to talk to him." Carson stared at her then agreed to take her down to the cells.

---

John was ready to rip Ronan's head off more now he knew Teyla had lost a child because of Dex.

"Get up! I said get up!"

"What do you want?" Dex sneered.

"Have you any idea what you have done? Hmm?" John tried to restrain himself from going inside the cell.

"Yes I nearly had Teyla Emmagen for my own, until you showed up and stopped me." John gasped.

"You son of a bitch! She was already claimed!" John let down the shield and walked into the cell. Ronan couldn't do anything he was cuffed.

"By someone on the mainland. Obviously someone who didn't worship her as I would."

"I know he worshipped her, more than you ever would or could." Rodney and Weir ran in. Rodney instructed the guards to stay outside. John needed to sort things out.

"If her truly worshipped her she would have children and have him near." Ronan Dex was trying to beat John.

"She is fucking pregnant! She was." John trailed off as the realization hit him of what happened to Teyla. Liz and Rodney looked at each other in shock. "She was until you tried to rape her! You knocked her about causing her to loose the baby."

"At least she is pure again. A worthy mate to have!"

"You son…" John lunged at him.

"Colonel Sheppard!" Weir and McKay yelled. John paid no attention.

"John?" Came a soft voice. Immediately John turned to see Teyla looking straight at him, pleading silently. "Do not!" He looked down taking deep breaths. Slowly he looked at Dex then walked to Teyla.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He bent down to the height of Teyla's wheelchair. "A mother shouldn't have to had to go through this." Teyla started to whimper again. "Stomach hurt?"

"Yes." John held her carefully and the best he could with her in the wheelchair.

"Teyla, a mother shouldn't have to go through this alone. Should I bring the father in from the mainland?"

"That is not necessary." Teyla told him, muffled through John's shirt.

"Teyla you should have him here he may be vital to your recovery."

"Carson you heard her."

"At the very least he should be told."

"Carson…" John tried.

"Dr. Weir it is in the best interests of my patient to have the father here in Atlantis." Teyla pulled away from John.

"You do not understand Dr. Beckett." Teyla looked up at Beckett, trying to make him understand. "The father is in Atlantis."

"It has to be Halling. He's the only Athosian in Atlantis."

"It is not Halling." Teyla looked around at everyone. John sighed.

"Its me."

---

"Excuse me?" Weir asked once they all reached the infirmary. "I could've sworn I heard John say he was the father."

"So could I."

"If you were the father why didn't you bloody say so in the first place?" Carson half screamed while pulling up a chair.

"We tried you wouldn't listen." John lifted Teyla carefully into the bed sitting on the edge. Teyla held his hand tightly.

"How did you manage to keep this secret? It would have been gossip already."

"Everyone knows that John helps me deal with my nightmares. If anyone questioned us we used that fact to cover it up."

"How long has this been going on?" Rodney wanted to know. Looking at each other John tried to count.

"About six months. I swear we didn't know anything about the baby. If I did I would've made sure Teyla would stay here." John leant forward and they touched foreheads. John gently captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"John? John? JOHN?" The pair broke away and blushed. "If I let you carry one my patient would be in here longer. Now I'm going to ask you all to leave. For my sanity and Teyla's."

"But…"

"No buts Colonel. Out!"

"See you later babe!" John kissed her quickly and left.

---

Four Months later

Dex had been sent to a Wraith occupied world with no Stargate and John was the one who had the pleasure of dialing the planet, as he'd hurt Teyla.

Teyla had officially been put back on duty. She was happy to be back to work. However she found out a bit of news that made her even more ecstatic but on the verge of murdering John.

"John?"

"Yeah?" John's head popped up from behind a console in the control room.

"I have something to tell you."

"Ok…but can I ask something first you have that look that says you might murder someone, and I would like to be married to you before that happens."

"John did you just…"

"Yes Teyla Emmagen, would you, before you murder someone, become my wife?" She leapt up and kissed him.

"Yes, of course." They had soon gathered an audience.

"Who are you planning to murder?"

"You!" John was shocked he'd just asked her to marry him.

"Why?"

"I have been on duty for just a week and I'll have to come off duty for you." John looked confused. "I'm pregnant."

The End 


End file.
